


Love is a fantasy (or a blue whale)!

by Remlundskan



Category: British Comedy RPF, QI RPF
Genre: A QI fic, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Basically a PWP, Blow Jobs, Cheating, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Heartbreak, I really don't know what happened, Love Confessions, M/M, M/M Sex, Not A Happy Ending, Rimming, Secret Fantasies, Seduction, Sex Tapes, Sex on Furniture, Teacher/Student, because I couldn't stop myself, good lord this story ran away from me, how did this happen?, omg, the plot bunny wouldn't shut up, what have I done?, wrote this in an hour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-08 21:00:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4320519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remlundskan/pseuds/Remlundskan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I honestly have no idea how this happened, I just had this image of Stephen as a stern professor and Alan needing to improve his grades, so he says the magic words: "I'll do anything you want!" And things just sort of..... escalated from there.</p><p>How this went from just a sexy 'fullfilling a fantasy' PWP to an actual love story I have NO idea, but I kinda like the way it turned out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I should apologise or something for even doing this, but I just got this idea in my head and it wouldn't leave me alone.
> 
> This will be my first and only QI fic. Unless hundreds of comments ask for a sequel. Which I won't do, stop putting ideas in my head!!!

”Alright, class dismissed! See you tomorrow! Oh, Mr Davis, I would like a word with you, if you don’t mind!”

Alan looked around the classroom to see if there was any way that he could get out of this, but found none. They were alone, all his mates were already gone and he had to put on a brave face to make sure the professor didn’t see right through him and found out what Alan had tried so hard to hide.

“Sure! What’s up, Mr Fry?”

His professor straightened his glasses and gave Alan a pointed look. Alan understood what it meant and closed the door behind him, before going up to the desk.

“Mr Davies, I am rather disappointed in you! Your results have plummeted these past few weeks and I have noticed that you have stopped paying attention in class. Is something going on at home?”

“No, sir, everyone is fine!”

“Then why are your grades dropping like a girl’s panties on prom night?”

“I don’t know! Ok?” Alan blurted out. “I just… have other stuff on my mind, that’s all!” That was safe! Typical teenage stuff, no teacher alive wanted to hear about that.

“Oh? What ‘stuff’ is that?”

‘Shit!’

“Nothing, just… stuff!”

“Mr Davies”, Mr Fry said, “you are a bright young man and you have the potential to go far in life, but only if you make an effort in class and start paying attention. If you keep this up, I will have no choice but to fail you.”

Alan turned white as a ghost. He couldn’t be serious? Before he knew what he was doing, he was walking around the desk to stand next to Mr Fry’s chair, pleading with him.

“No! Sir, please, I… I can’t fail this class, I can’t, my dad will kill me! Please, I’ll do anything… I’ll study, I promise, I’ll study really hard and I’ll… I’ll pay more attention in class and… I’ll do anything, Mr Fry, please, *please* don’t fail me!”

“I really wish you could show some of that enthusiasm in class, Mr Davies, but I’m afraid it’s not up to me anymore, you should…”

Not even thinking, Alan went down on his knees next to the chair, his hands on the professor’s knee.

“Mr Fry, I *beg* you, please… Whatever you want, I’ll do it…” He hesitated for about twenty seconds. There *was* something he could do. He would risk getting kicked out of school, and it could blow up in his face, but they had all heard the rumors about Mr Fry… The rumors that had started Alan’s fantasies all those months ago. And if he was right… He swallowed deeply and one of his hands pressed down a bit on Mr Fry’s knee. “I’m… I could… do…” He took a deep breath and went on, refusing to back down now. “… whatever you want me… to do… no questions asked…”

Mr Fry looked sternly at him and damn it if that didn’t make him so bloody hard it was almost painful.

“What are you talking about?”

Alan risked a look over at the closed door and then back at Mr Fry.

“What if… I were to lock the door…” he whispered, and while he talked, the hand that wasn’t pressing down on Mr Fry’s knee, moved dangerously close to the professor’s crotch. Not taking his eyes off Mr Fry’s face, he gently placed his hand over the older man’s groin. His heart was pounding in his ears, but there was no point in stopping now.

“What are you doing, I… Would you please remove your hand, Mr Davies? This is highly inappropriate behavior; you need to stop this right now!”

But despite his tone, despite his words, Alan could definitely feel something growing under his hand. He wanted to laugh in sudden triumph, but instead, he just increased the pressure on both hands, one hand on the knee to keep the man from going anywhere, and the other pressing against a very prominent erection.

“See, I hear what you’re saying…” he said, the very hint of a smile on his lips, and he increased the pressure even more, watching a shudder move over the professor, “ but someone sure seems to be enjoying this…”

“Please, stop…” Mr Fry pleaded, but he didn’t sound anywhere near as stern as he did before. “This is not right, I am your professor, if anyone were to find out, I would lose my job!”

“Who’s gonna know?” Alan asked and his hand was already moving up and down the impressive length he felt pushing against the fabric. The guy was big, he could feel it! “My, my, Mr Fry, you’re hiding quite the package in there, aint ya?”

“Good lord…” the older man said, and Alan saw that he was sweating now, as he fought to hold on to some kind of control. “You need to stop that! You need to…”

“You keep talking, but I don’t see you trying to push me away… I’ll let you in on a little secret, Mr Fry… I’ve thought about this… fantasized, actually… a lot over these past few months. That’s why I haven’t been able to concentrate on school… It’s hard to focus when all you’re thinking about is how much it would take for you to bend me over and fuck me over your desk.”

“Oh, my good lord… Mr Davies… Alan…”

Alan felt a shiver down his spine. So close now, he was so close. He moved his hand up and unbuttoned Mr Fry’s pants, then quickly snuck his hand inside, his eyes never leaving the other man’s face. When he finally reached his prize, they both gasped.

“I love it when you say my name like that!” Alan whispered.

“This is… oooh… this isn’t…” But whatever he was going to say was lost in a low moan as Alan continued his ministrations and suddenly, Mr Fry’s hand was touching Alan’s face, his eyes filled with barely contained lust. “Oh, my sweet boy… We’re not supposed to…”

“How do you want me, Mr Fry?” Alan whispered, as his hand started moving over the warm, hard dick inside Mr Fry’s pants, watching every twitch, every reaction on the older man’s face. “Over the desk? Bent over so that you can fuck me with this big, fat dick of yours? Or would you like me to suck you off? Down on my knees right here, taking you in my mouth and blow you? Whatever you want, Mr Fry… Just say the word… Just one little word, I think you know what it is… Say it, and I’m all yours…”

“I… I can’t…” Mr Fry stuttered, but Alan was relentless and moved his hand a bit faster, squeezing just a tiny bit harder, and the protestations ended in a long, lust filled: “Oh… oh, yes… yes…”

“And how do you want me? You wanna fuck me, Mr Fry?”

“Yes… Yes, oh, god forgive me, yes! But… I want you to suck me first!”

Alan raised an eyebrow at this.

“Oh, do you, now?” he asked, grinning wickedly at his professor. Was it possible that his dreams were about to come true?

And sure enough, Mr Fry took a deep breath and looked down at Alan, the sternness back in his voice as he grabbed Alan’s wrists and pulled them up to keep them away from his body.

“If we’re doing this, we are going to do it properly!” he said and Alan was suddenly glad that he was already on his knees, because he felt his entire body go weak with lust. “Open your mouth, boy.”

“Oh, yes, sir, Mr Fry!” The words left his mouth before he could think them through. He opened his mouth wide, his eyes big as Mr Fry opened his pants and took his dick out. This had to be a very hot, very vivid dream he was having! Holy shit! He was practically salivating already, eager to please his professor. And he couldn’t help but moan, deep and low, down in his throat, as his lips closed around the head.

“That’s it… Oh, look at your pretty mouth, taking my dick… You are very talented, have you done this before?”

Alan stopped and looked up again.

“…maybe…”

“Don’t stop, just nod… That’s it, oh, you’re so good… use your tongue, darling, that’s it… Did you do this for any of the other professors?

Alan shook his head ‘no’.

“Careful with the teeth, darling… Good boy… a friend of yours, perhaps?”

Alan nodded.

“More than one?”

Alan hesitated, and then nodded three times.

“Well, well, well… Alright then, show me what you’ve got… “

It was the go-ahead he had been waiting for. He stopped to smile at Mr Fry for about a second.

“Yes, sir!” he said, relaxed his jaw and swooped down, taking the whole thing, down to the root, cheering in his head as Mr Fry cried out:

“Oh, GOD! Oh, yes… That’s it, darling, keep going… Fuck, that feels so good…”

Another shiver ran down his spine as the bad word left the other man’s lips. Another victory! He kept going for about a minute or two, keeping his hands on Mr Fry’s knees as he sucked the man’s dick like it was his favorite piece of candy and he wanted to savor it for as long as possible, when suddenly, Mr Fry told him to stop. Ripped out of his trance, Alan actually looked confused for a moment, not really understanding why he wasn’t allowed to keep sucking on this salty lollipop.

“Get up, boy, and pull down your pants!”

And Alan all but jumped up and pulled down his pants and underwear. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew that the door was still unlocked and anyone could come in, at any time, and see them together. It added another forbidden thrill and he hobbled over to grab on to the desk leaning down over it, without even being told to do so.

Mr Fry got up from his chair and slowly walked around to inspect the half-naked boy. He pulled down his pants down to the ankles and as Alan turned his head around to look at him, he got a very clear image of his professor staring at his naked ass, licking his lips in anticipation. Alan felt his whole body shiver. ‘Oh, please’, he thought to himself, ‘please, do it! Please, do it, just take me, make me yours!’

And then, he cried out in surprise as he felt a wet tongue tease his tight opening. Ok, no one he had ever been with had ever done that and his first initial thought ‘What the hell?!’ was quickly drowned out by the outcry of ‘Oh, FUCK, yes, YES!’ as that wicked tongue had company from a probing finger. It was almost too much for him to handle, he was gasping and moaning within seconds as Mr Fry continued to work him open.

Alan was only dimly aware that he kept on begging for more, that he kept on demanding that Mr Fry would fuck him; the only think he knew for sure was that he was now ruined for any other man, for the rest of his life. He was in the loving hands of an expert and it was making his poor, neglected dick weep.

That first finger soon became two and even three and Alan was at his wits end, his legs shaking as Mr Fry worked, endlessly, occasionally hitting his prostate, making Alan’s whole body squeal.

“I’m gonna fuck you now, darling, you ready?” he then heard, whispered in his ear and he all but cried with relief. ‘Yes’, he thought, ‘please, god, just fuck me, please!’

“Yes, sir! Please…” He couldn’t continue, his head was swimming with pleasure and he ended up moaning and gasping instead.

“Please, what, Alan?” Mr Fry asked, his lips against Alan’s ear once more.

“Please, fuck me, sir!” Alan sobbed. “Fuck, just get on with it, Stephen, please!”

Mr Fry chuckled.

“Such a demanding boy!” he said, but he grabbed a hold of his dick and started pushing it inside Alan, biting his tongue to keep from making any loud noises.

Alan had no such thought in his head. It hurt! It was like someone showing a burning pole in and out of his ass. And then, somehow, that burning pole set his whole body on fire. A feeling unlike anything he had ever experienced with anyone else surged through him like a tidal wave. The pain lessened and in it's place was the most remarkable feeling of... Right! This was right! There was still a dull ache and it made his legs shake, but there was also an almost excruciating pleasure and it made him moan out loud. He was grunting and moaning, pushing his ass back against his professor, trying to take as much of him inside as possible. He loved this feeling, of getting filled, of being possessed by someone, by belonging completely to another human being. Basically, he loved having his professor's dick in his arse.!

He grunted out a curse word as Mr Fry started thrusting. There was nothing gentle about it at all, this was fucking, plain and simple, and Alan tried to get one of his hands down between his shaking legs to be able to jerk himself off as Mr Fry fucked him, but the older man leaned over him, holding his hands down on the desk, keeping them there.

“No”, he said, his thrusts becoming harder, “I want to see if you can cum without being touched!”

Alan all but collapsed on the desk. He needed to touch himself, he needed the release, there was no way he would be able to… He lost his train of thought as Mr Fry increased his speed, leaning his forehead against Alan’s back as he pummeled into him, because it felt so incredible and so good and suddenly, the prospect of being able to cum without being touched didn’t seem so far-fetched after all. He was sweating all over and his arms were starting to hurt. His legs were trembling and he felt a bit lightheaded, but he loved every second of it.

“More!” he demanded. “Harder, Stephen, fucking use me, you know I can take it!”

Stephen leaned in closer to bite his ear.

“Who’s calling the shots here, Alan?”

“You do!” Fuck, he was so close by now, it was like staring down the abyss, knowing he was about to fall at any second. “Just… please, sir, please… Give it to me!”

And he got it! Finally! Mr Fry started pounding his ass like he was possessed by a demon, and Alan cried out. Fuck, he had dreamed about this for so long, had fantasized about doing his professor for so long, and now, he was getting the experience of a lifetime. He was babbling incoherently as he was pushed closer and closer to the abyss, words that made absolutely no sense to anyone and words that he had never said out loud before, and he had tears in his eyes as he felt the orgasm claim him, hitting him like a tidal wave and he threw his head back and shouted, as he shot his release on the floor, not having touched himself the whole time.

It was no more than twenty seconds later that he felt the other man reach his peak, felt him shudder as he came, gasping Alan’s name over and over as he emptied himself inside Alan’s tight ass.

Alan was still shaking when the older man pulled out and let go of Alan’s hands, but before he could sink down on the floor in a gasping heap, he was caught by two strong arms and pulled into a loving embrace. He buried his face in the other man’s chest, inhaling the scent of sweat and sex and something that was uniquely Stephen Fry.

“Thank you!” he said, when he felt that he had both voice and breathing under control. “Thank you, Stephen! That was… so much better than anything I could have imagined when I was a kid.”

“Happy to help, darling!” Stephen said, leaning down to give Alan a loving kiss on the top of his head.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, just listening to the other’s breath, enjoying the stillness, until Alan broke the silence.

“Alright, big guy, now tell me yours!”

“Absolutely not!”

“Oh, come on, I told you mine! And you just made that fantasy a reality! So if you tell me what your secret fantasy is… I might do it!”

“Oh, Alan… Don’t make promises you can’t keep, darling!”

Alan grinned at him, a hint of mischief in his eyes.

“You wanna fuck me in front of the studio audience, don’t you?”

Stephen gave him a glare, but didn’t say anything more on the subject.

“Come on, darling, we only have 45 minutes before we have to be on set. Get your clothes!”

“Fine!” Alan pouted a bit as he started putting on his pants. “But I *will* find out what it is, Stephen. One way or another!”

Stephen looked over at him and smiled, a big, secretive smile.

“You are welcome to try, Mr Davies!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear, I wasn't gonna do this! I really wasn't! But certain people kept... asking for it, and I could never say no to certain people (that means you, jalan atthirari anni!), so here is chapter 2! Gods help me, I am actually thinking about doing a chapter 3!

CHAPTER 2

Interestingly enough, nothing really changed after that one intense experience. At least, Alan thought it was interesting. He went about his day like usual, they did the show, as usual, and he went home to his family, as usual.

Not that he had expected anything out of the ordinary, but at the very least, one could expect some kind of… change in atmosphere when they were in the same room together.

Nothing! It was as if it had never happened. And yet, Alan was positive that it actually had happened, that it hadn’t been another one of his really bizarre dreams. He *had* told Stephen about his deepest, most secret fantasy, Stephen had made it a reality, and that was about it.

Ok, yeah, he might feel this weird fluttery sensation in his gut whenever Stephen looked at him. And sure, his dreams had gotten a whole lot more interesting since… that happened. And he would have to be made of stone not to get a bloody boner every time that blasted man laughed. And even if it killed him, he was going to find out what Stephen’s deepest, most secret fantasy was, so that he could return the favor and make it a reality.

But that wasn’t something he thought about, really. It might pop into his head every now and then, but that was about it. Nothing serious! Ok, yeah, he thought about getting in touch with Hugh to get some info from the man who knew everything there was to know about Stephen Fry, but that was just common sense. That didn’t mean anything!

It obviously meant nothing to Stephen! The man went about his day as usual, as if nothing had happened between them. He was still the same; there wasn’t even a change of his tone of voice when he spoke that could indicate that he even thought about the fact that he had fucked Alan in his office, just two weeks ago!

Not that Alan cared! If he had, he might have found that infuriating, to say the least. It had been the most intense experience of his life, so why couldn’t Stephen just wink at him or something.

Not that he actually wanted him to do that! It was just…. IF he had cared about it!

They had finished shooting the latest episode of QI hours ago and yet, for some reason, Alan didn’t feel like leaving. It felt a bit strange, wandering around alone, not seeing anyone… But the strangest part of all, was that he found Stephen sitting, on set, behind his desk, in his chair, light still on, going through his papers. His stomach did that weird fluttery thing again and he smiled to himself. 

That man was truly one of a kind! You’d have to be crazy or dead not to love him!

“Stephen! You do know the show’s over, right? This is a closed set!”

“I know, dear boy, I just have some things to look over… Sit down!”

So Alan sat down on his own chair, the one on Stephen’s right side. His ever faithful sidekick! He didn’t even reflect on why he actually had done that, he just did. Stephen told him to sit down, so he sat down! It was as simple as that!

That still didn’t mean anything!

“Good show today, mate! You were on fucking fire! My sides still hurt from laughing so hard!”

“Thank you, darling! We did good, didn’t we?”

Another thing that he loved about Stephen; he didn’t take any of the credit, it was a ‘team effort’. The show wasn’t a hit because of him, it was because of all of them. It wasn’t such a huge success because Stephen Fry happened to be the game show host, it was because of the fun they all had, the chemistry between them. Especially between Stephen and Alan.

A few minutes of silence followed, a nice, comfortable silence, until Stephen suddenly asked, right out of the blue:

“Have you figured it out yet?”

Alan wasn’t sure if he was blushing or not, but he acted ignorant.

“Figured what out?”

Stephen simply raised an eyebrow at him, making Alan feel like he was once again under the stern gaze of his professor and, like clockwork, his boner was back.

“Why?” he asked, bringing forth a grin. “Were you planning on telling me?” He ignored the way his heart started thumping away in his chest at the very thought of Stephen actually telling him his deepest darkest secret fantasy and kept on smiling. Play-flirting with Stephen was nothing new, they did it every show. Hell, it was expected of them by now. Half of the viewers tuning in to watch QI, only did it to see if they would finally ‘succumb to their feelings and just get it on’.

Stephen laughed softly.

“No, my dear boy, that’s for me to know, and for you to find out. And, while we’re on the subject, don’t think about talking to Hugh and ask him a bunch of questions either.”

“Oh, come on, Stephen, I’ve told you mine!”

“I remember!” And there, there was that look in his eyes again, the one that made Alan feel sweaty.

“I was right the first time, wasn’t I, though?” He looked over at the cameras, his grin wider now. “That’s your secret fantasy, isn’t it?”

“I have no idea what you are talking about!” Stephen said calmly, not even looking up from his notes. Alan got up from his chair, a bit more confident, now that he had the feeling that he was on to something. And then, with a grin, he jumped up to sit on Stephen’s desk.

“You wanna fuck me in front of a live studio audience!” he said, with the finality of someone who knew in his gut that he had just won the lottery.

“Don’t be absurd! And, do get off my desk, would you?”

But Alan noticed the tiniest tremor in the other man’s hand, and he nodded to himself.

“Just imagine if all those cameras were on, right now!” he said, teasingly starting to unbutton his shirt, to see if that would get some kind of reaction from Stephen. “Thousands upon millions of viewers would see you pound me like a piece of meat… That’s what you want, isn’t it?”

“Alan, do you…” Stephen had looked up and seemed to be having trouble remembering what he was about to say. Alan felt ridiculously proud of himself. The great Stephen Fry, the God of QI, rendered speechless. Now that was a headline for the tabloids.

“What are you doing?”

“Isn’t it obvious?” Alan felt positively giddy at having figured out the big mystery. “I am making your fantasy come true.”

Stephen nodded, looking slightly thoughtful for a few moments, during which Alan popped open the last button and took off his shirt.

“And what gave you the idea that this was actually the real answer? Are you sure this isn’t more for you than it is for me?”

Alan paused, fingers poised right above his trousers, and frowned a bit. Damn that man and his brilliant brain, Alan had trouble keeping up sometimes.

“What do you mean?”

“Well”, Stephen said, getting up from his chair to stand in front of Alan, “what if this isn’t *my* fantasy… but another one of yours?”

Alan honestly didn’t know how to respond to that one. And suddenly, he was leaning back, his arms stretched out behind him to keep him from falling, with Stephen Fry going down on his knees by the desk. His own fantasy?! The though was ludicrous! Of course it wasn’t another one of his own fantasies, he only had the one with him getting shagged by his professor and… and… And Stephen had his hand inside Alan’s pants.

“Now, be honest with me, Alan”, Stephen said, his hand squeezing Alan’s dick with expert movements, making the younger man moan, a lot louder than he had initially planned. “You came here to fulfill another of your fantasies, isn’t that right?”

Alan had to lean back some more, resting his elbows against the hard wood of Stephen’s desk, and bloody fucking hellfire, if that didn’t make him even harder. He moaned!

“Can you imagine”, Stephen went on, his voice almost hypnotic, as he released Alan’s dick from his pants, “if those cameras were rolling right now…”

Alan moved his head to the left to once again look at the aforementioned cameras. His eyes were getting blurry and his aroused brain actually thought it looked like the cameras were on. And that seemed to set his whole body on fire.

He was just about to say that, when Stephen started sucking his bloody cock. And fuck, but he was a true expert. Alan cried out so loud that the sound of his voice seemed to dance around the room, making his head spin. He wasn’t altogether sure exactly when the tables had been turned, but he was not gonna complain. Besides, it was kinda hard to come up with any form of complaint while having his brain sucked out through his dick by an actual, honest-to-god expert.

It wasn’t exactly how he had planned this, not that he’d had an actual plan to begin with, but the gist of it all was that he was going to be the one seducing Stephen. Not the other way around.

But, again, it wasn’t like he was complaining about this sudden turn of events. He was enjoying himself immensely. Stephen used techniques that no woman had ever used and he had Alan begging in no time at all, his arms shaking with the effort of holding himself up, but not wanting to miss a single second of what Stephen was doing to him. The older man sucked him with a relish that not even Alan’s wife could muster anymore. 

He swatted away the thought of his wife like you would an irritating fly. This, this thing here, between him and Stephen, whatever it was, that was just between the two of them. No one else. Just him and Stephen and this unexplainable need they had for each other.

No one else would understand it. It was more than lust, more than mere chemistry, it was a need, a desperate need that would never be sated, no matter what.

Alan suddenly became acutely aware that Stephen had stopped and he looked down, a bit disoriented, at his friend.

“You were saying?”

Alan went still. Had he said anything? He’d been thinking about the unsated need between the two of them, had he said something out loud? It could only have been one thing, though, that would make Stephen pause, the one thing he wanted to say right now.

“I need you!”

“For… what, exactly?” His hand was still jerking Alan’s hard dick, slowly, teasingly, while waiting for an answer.

Alan was too far gone to bother with any embarrassment he might have felt in a different situation, far too hot to care about the consequences, and with arousal came boldness so he just said it, straightforward and honest, the only way he knew how to speak with this remarkable man.

“I need you to fuck me, Stephen! Right here! As if the cameras were still rolling… So hard that every time I touch this table, I will be able to feel the vibrations.”

And wasn’t *that* a secret fantasy coming true, right there?

Stephen got up from his kneeling position and held out his hand towards Alan to help him down, but Alan shook his head.

“No! Like this! I want to see your face this time!”

Honesty! The way it had always been between them.

Stephen simply nodded and grabbed Alan’s legs to take off shoes and pants, leaving the younger man naked from the waist down. Alan leaned back a bit further, resting his head on his arms as he looked up, counting the lamps. Stephen probably knew exactly how many there were and how powerful they were. The man knew almost everything about everything; he would certainly know what…

He cried out, again, as his legs were unceremoniously lifted and Alan felt a wet tongue in his ass. MotherFUCKER, that always got him going. Another thing that Stephen knew everything about; how to turn Alan Davies into a blabbering fool.

He might play the fool on the show sometimes, hearing people laugh was what he lived for, it was his bread and butter, after all, and what he loved the most. But Stephen was the only one who could take that smartmouthed brain of his and turn it into mush, using just a few strokes of his tongue over Alan’s asshole.

So did that make him a slut?

Only for this man, though!

Stephen was ruthless and Alan was soon biting his fist to keep from sobbing, because it just felt too good and he was worried that it would be over before they got to the good stuff. Not that getting his ass rimmed by an expert wasn’t good, on the contrary, it was TOO good and Alan really, *really* wanted Stephen to be inside him when he finally came.

That wasn’t too much to ask, was it?

He groaned into his fist when he felt a finger in his ass. And he had barely gotten used to the first one when a second one was pushed inside and suddenly, he had to say it. It felt like he would die if he didn’t say it:

“Fuck me! Please, just fuck me, please…”

“Need you properly opened up, darling, you know that, don’t want to hurt you!”

“I took it before, I can take it again, just give it to me… Stephen, please… Don’t make me beg, just fuck me. Need you in me, need your cock… Please…”

Yeah, ok, so he wasn’t all that patient, but really, how could anyone be in such a situation? Stephen knew everything about everything, right? So didn’t he know when it was time to quit it with the teasing and the finger-fucking and just get the fuck on with it?

He could have bet his family fortune, if he’d had any, that Stephen was laughing at him, and he had to wonder, yet again, if maybe he had said something out loud.

Whatever he had said, though, it worked, because next thing he knew, the tongue was gone and the fingers were replace with the blunt head of a hard cock, pushing inside him.

Alan went through every bad word he could think of as Stephen kept on pressing himself inside, inch by inch, muttering them to himself as his whole body tensed up and relaxed, then tensed up again, and relaxed. Fuck, it sure as hell burned without proper lubrication, like they had last time, but it felt so good that his brain was melting.

Stephen paused for a few seconds, once every inch of him was lodged inside the other man, letting Alan adjust to him and relax. And then, finally, Alan got his wish!

And ok, yeah, it might mean something!

Alan had never been one to keep it down during sex, and this time was no different. At this point, he couldn’t care less if the whole crew was still in the building. Hell, the whole production team could be standing around them, holding up score cards and Alan could not have cared less.

Because Stephen had started thrusting like his life depended on it, and Alan’s body felt like there were tiny fireworks all over. His back was starting to hurt a bit; the hard desk might not be the most comfortable place in the world to have sex on, but his legs were high in the air and it put his ass in the perfect position for Stephen to find his prostate with every other push.  
In short; it worked like a charm! 

This was so different from what they did in Stephen’s office. The main difference being that Alan was now able to see Stephen, to watch his face, and if his arms hadn’t been falling asleep under his head, he would have reached up and touched it. Another was the mind-blowing sensation that hit him like a tidal wave every time Stephen managed to find that spot inside him that seemed designed mainly for the purpose of sexual stimulation.

He started talking, incoherently, the closer he got, without even knowing what he said and Stephen seemed to go even faster, and even harder, and fuck, Alan was moaning by now, wanting more, wanting everything, begging for it, demanding it, craving it like a wino wants his bottle, the need in him was so great that it took over his entire being and he almost cried with relief when he felt a hand on his poor, neglected cock, pushing into that hand and down onto that hard dick, frantically, crying out Stephen’s name, over and over until everything around him exploded and he came, shooting his cum like he hadn’t been allowed to shoot for a decade, all over himself and his unbuttoned shirt and Stephen’s hand and he tried desperately to get his arms to work again, so that he could reach for the other man, but there were millions of pins and needles and all he could do was watch, as his lover groaned out his release, pulling himself out at the last second to be able to aim it all at Alan’s already sticky groin and stomach.

It was like watching the face of God!

He wasn’t sure if he said that out loud or not, but he knew he’d said something, because Stephen suddenly looked right at him, his eyes wide and confused, and then he shook his head, still out of breath, and said something that sounded a lot like Alan’s name, but Alan couldn’t be sure, his brain wasn’t fully functioning.

There was a few moments of silence between them after that. Alan couldn’t be sure, but it felt like something had changed. The only problem was that he had no idea what! He got down from the table, wincing a bit as he did so, because man, his ass was fucking *throbbing*, and put on his pants.

“Alright”, Stephen said, startling him, “I’ll tell you! But not now!”

Alan stared at him, mouth open. His brain was slowly starting to function properly again, but this was something he didn’t know how to respond to yet.

“Come by my place next saturday! At 8! I’ll tell you then! Now go home!”

Alan left, obediently, not understanding a single thing. What had changed? What was different? And how was he supposed to wait until saturday?!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This damn chapter is getting bigger than the other two and surprisingly emotional. Didn't see that one coming! So, I have decided to split the third chapter into two, to give you a little something to read while I put the finishing touched on the last part.

Alan wasn’t the nervous type. He was a comedian; it wouldn’t do for a comedian to be nervous about anything. He’d never been nervous, at least not enough to make his palms sweaty, or lose his lunch or some shit like that, which seemed to be a common reaction among nervous people.

Not Alan Davies! He wasn’t the type to get nervous!

He was just sitting in his car, outside Stephen’s house, where he had been sitting for the past seven minutes.

That, in itself, was just stupid! He’d spent countless hours at Stephen’s. He’d slept on the man’s sofa when he’d been too drunk to drive home. He’d been fucked in the ass in Stephen’s office!

That thought made him groan and he literally felt his ass clench in anticipation. He wondered if Stephen had even realized that it had been Alan’s first time. They had been so into it, playing out his fantasy; the thought of actually telling Stephen that he was a virgin never even crossed his mind. Hell, he had practically demanded Stephen to go harder, to use him, like some street walker. He was pretty certain that virgins didn’t do that. Not the first time, anyway!

But he had become addicted, somehow. One time, and that was all it took for Alan to want more. He remembered that intense feeling as Stephen pushed himself inside, that burning sensation, that ache that went straight to his head… and he needed that. He had never felt more alive than in that moment, with that man.

It was just supposed to be that one time! He had told Stephen about his fantasy and Stephen, the ever so gracious host and fantastic mate that he was, had offered to help. Just… helping out a mate, nothing more, nothing less. And then, Stephen had issued a challenge, when he refused to tell Alan about his own secret fantasy. Alan became, for lack of a better word, obsessed with the idea. He *had* to find out! And he really thought that he had it all figured out, that day when he found Stephen still on set… And suddenly, it was a two time-thing.

And then… something had happened. Something that made Stephen change his mind.

Something that made Alan sit in his car, nervous as shit.

He had told Stephen that if he revealed his secret, Alan would make it happen. As a ‘thank you’, he supposed. Whatever had possessed him to do such a thing? He didn’t know, there was no good answer to that question. All he knew was that Stephen made him burn. Stephen made him ache. Stephen made him need, and he was smart enough to know that as a married man, he wasn’t supposed to have that need. But he did! And it had nothing to do with Katie, it was just the simple fact that…

His cellphone suddenly buzzed in his pocket.

“Were you planning on spending the night out there or are you coming inside?” Stephen asked, sounding somewhat amused, when Alan answered the call. “Get inside, Mr. Davies, chop chop!”

So Alan got out of his car. Stephen would know what to do. The man knew everything about everything; he would know exactly what to do to… What? Make it go away? What if he didn’t want it to go away? He should, right? He should want this to go away. He was a married man… They were both married men, this was technically cheating. Well, the first time wasn’t, that was just Stephen helping out a mate. The second time, though? Yep, that was cheating! Coming here tonight, hoping for another ride… Yeah, they were cheating!

And when Stephen opened the door and invited him in, Alan realized that he didn’t care. He needed this! He needed Stephen in his life like this! He craved that burn, that ache, that need…

“Have you finished your soul searching?”

“I wasn’t… I was just thinking…”

“That’s never a good sign!” Stephen gave him a grin and Alan quickly replied:

“Fuck off!”

“You hungry?”

“I could eat!”

“Good! Go sit down!”

So Alan went to sit by the table, like he had done hundreds of times.

“You looked hungry, sitting out there, all by your lonesome, so I fixed us some supper, I hope that’s ok?”

Alan hadn’t eaten for hours. He’d been too nervous. Before, he was just hungry for something else, but now, his stomach was growling at him, demanding attention. He was hungrier than he had thought.

And just like that, things were back to normal. They ate and talked and laughed, like they had done so many times before.

It wasn’t until after they had eaten, and were relaxing on the sofa in front of the big screen TV, that Alan felt that inexplicable need wash over him again. He didn’t even have a word for it, he just knew he wanted to get closer. So he moved a bit closer to Stephen, breathing in his cologne.

“So…” he said, conversationally, “about that secret fantasy of yours…”

“Oh, please, you are like a dog with a bone. Any second now you’ll start humping my leg.”

“Only if you scratch my ears and give me a treat!”

“Down, boy! I told you; I will tell you my secret, and I will. Just relax! Here, I have a film for you to watch!”

This wasn’t uncommon, either! Stephen often had films for Alan to watch, mostly cuts from the show they had just filmed, or some old episode where Stephen felt like he needed to point out something important, or just wanted to give Alan the opportunity to laugh about this or that joke one more time, so when Alan saw nothing unusual, nothing out of the ordinary, just the QI set and Stephen sitting on his usual place, he didn’t even think twice about it.

And then he saw himself. He watched himself jump up to sit on Stephen’s desk and he felt his blood run cold.

“What is this?” he finally whispered. He didn’t get an answer and he didn’t need one. He had eyes, he had a brain, and he knew how to use both. It all made sense now. In a way that made absolutely no sense what so ever. But he understood why he had thought it looked like one on the cameras was on during their… well, during. It was because it *had* been on, filming them… together… He suddenly had trouble breathing. If this got out… Wait, why had Stephen this tape anyway? How did he know?! Had he planned this? He tried desperately to ignore the feeling in his groin as he watched Stephen go down on him (and he remembered how it felt, having that man’s mouth on his dick) and the burning sensation that made him shudder with want, and he wanted to jump up from the sofa in a fit of rage, but he found that he couldn’t move. He couldn’t take his eyes of the two of them.

He was hard! He was well and truly hard, from watching himself have sex on TV. He had joked about it, but watching it now… Fuck, it made him hot. He pressed his hand against his growing erection, biting back a moan.

“Fuck, Stephen…” he managed to say, his voice nothing more than a whisper. He wanted to turn his head, to see if his lover had reacted in a similar fashion, but he couldn’t take his eyes of the screen, not even for a second. 

“Would you like me to tell you my secret fantasy now?”

Alan was so enraptured by what he was watching that he almost didn’t hear Stephen. It felt a tiny bit weird seeing himself so lost in pleasure, but it was a delicious treat to be able to watch Stephen work his magic, using his tongue like that to drive Alan mad with lust. Oh, he remembered that tongue, how it felt inside him, and he shuddered in barely contained need. Did he want to know Stephen’s big, dark, secret fantasy? Fuck yeah! More than ever!

“Yeah” he said, not taking his eyes off the screen. He could hear himself moaning and begging, it was disturbingly erotic and even more disturbing was the fact that Stephen so easily could reduce him to that. No lover he had ever been with, had been able to make him lose control like that.

It took him a few seconds to realize that Stephen wasn’t actually saying anything, so he quickly looked over at the other man.

“Well?”

Stephen sighed.

“It’s you!”

“What’s me?” he asked, and for a brief moment, Stephen gave him a look that Alan had been on the receiving end of a thousand times; the one that said ‘You’re not really that stupid, are you?’ But there was no need for the look, because the very second those words left his lips, Alan’s brain kicked into gear and he knew what Stephen meant and… Oh! OH! Well, fuck, how’s that for a surprise?!

“…wow…” was all he could think of to say. “I didn’t… I had no…”

“You weren’t supposed to! But yeah, there you have it! And it has always been that way, right from the start. I told myself that it was a lost cause, and I have a very strict rule about getting involved with someone I work with. So I ignored it. And got pretty good at it. And then, you got married, and that actually helped, a lot. I’m not in the habit of pursuing married men. But it was always there, in the back of my mind. And it would appear as though nothing I did could help me get you out of there. So… I got married!”

‘Yeah’, Alan thought to himself, ‘to a guy who might as well have been a younger version of me, don’t think I didn’t notice, Stephen.’ It must have been written all over his face what he was thinking… either that or he was saying things out loud that had no business being spoken… because Stephen shrugged, giving him a little smile.

“Yes, well, the point is that it worked. I was happy with the way things were. And then… you told me about that fantasy of yours. Granted, I could have said no, I shouldn’t have say anything, but I was weak and selfish and I knew that I could not let an opportunity such as this just slip through my grasp. It was just supposed to be a onetime thing, nothing more. But… I found that once I had a taste, I knew that I had to do whatever it took to have that again.”

Alan sat on the sofa, still staring at Stephen after the big revelation. His head was spinning and emotions and butterflies were running out of control, without ever settling down and it was making his fingers twitch. This was big, this was bigger than big, this was… Wait!

“You said that I wasn’t supposed to know about this!”

“Yes!”

“So what changed your mind? What made you tell me?”

“Because…” He wasn’t looking at Alan anymore, he was looking at the TV, where he was currently pounding into Alan like he was desperate for it. Which, Alan realized, he probably was. This really was enough to make his head explode. He looked over at the screen, as well.

“… yeah… yeah… of, fuck, Stephen, feels so good, so good… oh… oh… harder…” TV-Alan was saying and Alan could literally feel his body tremble with the memory of each thrust. He shuddered as he watched himself grow closer, biting down on his tongue to keep at least some shred of dignity and not cream his pants like a fucking teenager, but he couldn’t stop an almost painful moan as TV-Alan came, calling out Stephen’s name (Alan had no memory of doing that), reached up with one hand to touch Stephen’s cheek (Alan had no memory of his arms being able to move at all) and his beautiful face… Beautiful! Oh, FUCK!!! Oh, bloody fucking hell!!!! He remembered!!!

“You’re so beautiful, Stephen!” he heard TV-Alan say in that very second, his voice out of breath and thick with emotions, “I love you, I love you so much!”

Oh, fuck! Oh, fuck! Oh, motherfucker… He remembered now! He remembered that part! He remembered feeling like he was going to explode with emotions, and Stephen was so beautiful, and he told him he loved him! Just like that, not even thinking it through, he just… said it. Because he did!

“… of that!” Stephen finished, sounding so sad that something inside Alan broke. He tore his eyes away from the screen to stare at Stephen, as if he had never seen him before.

It was true! He knew that!

“Which is why we have to end this, as quickly as possible!”

“Good idea, because I’m… Wait, what?!” Alan had to lean back a bit to make sure he heard that part correctly. He had been two seconds away from taking his clothes off. Where the fuck did this whole ‘end it’ bullshit come from? How did they go from this massive revelation about love to ending it?! He hadn’t agreed to any such thing! “There will be no ending, of any kind here, Mr Fry! Why would it end, this is… This is not even open for debate! You can’t expect me to agree to something like that!”

“My dear boy, I am almost ten years older than you…”

“And I am still older than your husband!” Alan shot back. He didn’t like this, not one bit, there had to be something he could do, something he could say. No way did Stephen actually want to end it, they had barely started it. And now?! Why would he want to, after they had just realized what this thing between them really was? No, it didn’t make any sense! And Alan hated when things didn’t make any sense, it made his head hurt.

“Alan, you have a beautiful wife, you have two adorable children, you do not wanna throw your life away on…”

“Ok, just stop talking! Just… Stop talking! Last time I checked, I was old enough to make my own decisions and to make my own mistakes and yes, I love my wife, she means the world to me, but she doesn’t make me burn! You make me burn, Stephen, just a touch makes me ache inside. And as much as I love Katie, it’s nothing compared to how much I love you! Yeah! There, I said it again, and not while you were busy fucking my brains out, either. I love you, Stephen and there is no way that I am walking away from this. No way, no, sir! So… so you can just take that back, because… ” He searched his brain for something useful to say, but came up empty, so he just sighed and finished, quite meekly: “I don’t want it to end!”

He knew Stephen was right though. No surprise there, Stephen was always right, but in this case, Alan would have preferred it if the other man had been wrong. He knew it was doomed from the start, he knew that. He knew that they had no future, the risks were too severe. The scandal if it became public knowledge… The tabloids would have a field day with it. People would suffer for it, his family, Stephen’s family… The show would suffer for it, as well.

And Alan knew that, of course he knew that, he wasn’t stupid. But he didn’t want to know it! He wanted to pretend that they had a future, he wanted to ignore the big headlines and the whispers behind their backs and the looks that they would undoubtedly get. Because it wasn’t easy to put out a fire. Not when all you wanted to do was nurture it, feel it consume you, feel the heat burn you.   
It just wasn’t fair! It wasn’t fair that it should end, they hadn’t even kissed yet…

“Kiss me!”

“I beg your pardon?”

“Kiss me! If you’re ending this, then I want a proper goodbye kiss! Not once, during our time together, have we done that, not once, and if this is it, then I want to end it properly. So, I want you to kiss me! Right now!”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here it is, the final, and very long, chapter!
> 
> I am not saying NEVER AGAIN! But I am saying "That's it for a while!"
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are highly appriciated.

Now, it wasn’t that Alan actually wanted to say goodbye. Not in any way. In fact, if he was being brutally honest with himself, the very thought of leaving, of never having this with Stephen, filled him with dread. But in all fairness, he wasn’t exactly thinking straight at the moment. And how’s that for ironic, because he obviously wasn’t thinking straight, at all, quite the opposite. But he also wasn’t thinking clearly. It was like his brain was trapped in a fog and the only thing he knew for sure, the only clear thing in his clouded mind that made any kind of sense, was Stephen.

And how badly Alan wanted to kiss him!

It was all he could think about, really, kissing Stephen, all over his naked body, not leaving a single inch untouched.

Suddenly, he had a mission! He felt almost giddy, now that he knew what to do. Alan Davies, the man with the plan!

Not giving the other man a chance to protest, Alan climbed up on Stephen’s lap, moving in to make sure that they were as close as two people could be, pressing his hard-on against his friend, subtly grinding himself against the growing hardness he felt in Stephen’s pants.

“Kiss me”, he said again, his lips mere inches away from his lover’s mouth.

“Alan…” It wasn’t more than a pained groan, like Stephen was desperately trying to remain in control. Alan couldn’t wait until he had made the great QI master lose every last shred of that control.

“I love it when you say my name like that!”

“Alan, please…”

“Just a kiss, Stephen… You know you want to!” Alan wasn’t above begging, if that was what if would eventually come to, but as it turned out, he didn’t have to. Because Stephen put both arms around him and kissed him with an intensity that would have startled Alan, if he hadn’t been dying for it.

They kissed like they would never see each other again, desperately, lips and tongues moving in a furious dance. Alan’s hands were busy trying to get Stephen’s shirt off. Stephen had always kept in on before, basically just dropping his pants and going to work. Well, Alan was about to change all that. If this really was their last time together, then Alan wanted to make sure that it was a time they would both remember for years to come.  
And they both needed to be naked for that!

There was no way that he would settle for just a kiss. Because Stephen made him burn, and Alan craved his touch like a junkie. He loved Stephen! Pure and simple truth that it was. Loved him with that painful, all-consuming passion and after tonight, he would never have that again.

As soon as he felt naked skin under his fingers, he moved his lips down, leaving a trail of wet kisses from Stephen’s chin to his neck and collarbone, finally settling on one of his nipples. This was something he rather enjoyed doing, and always had, actually. He could spend a ridiculous amount of time playing with his lover’s nipples. It was so much fun to see what would get the biggest reaction, fingers or tongue, biting or stroking, pinching or flicking.

But this was different, this was Stephen and even though Alan knew that the older man felt the same way about him, even though he knew that Stephen wanted this just as much as he did… Oh, he knew, the evidence was poking him in the stomach… Just to be certain, before he took it to the next level, he looked up at his friend.

“Yes or no, Stephen!” He knew that hearing the word ‘no’ would break his heart, but he needed to know that they were indeed on the same page. But if Stephen wanted him to stop, he would stop. It wasn’t in him to deny Stephen anything.

“Yes… oh, please, yes…”

Apparently, there was a god, after all!

Alan didn’t really know what possessed him, what it was that made him act the way he did, all he knew was that clothes were an obstacle and should be discarded. So he removed his shirt, one arm at a time, not wanting to lost contact with the delectable body in front of him on the sofa.

“You’re so beautiful”, he said, over and over, moving his lips from one hard nipple to the other. “I love you so much!” He was biting one nipple and licking the other, getting a secret thrill from feeling his lover shudder beneath him, loving the gasps and moans that he heard.

As soon as his shirt was off, he tossed it on the floor and placed both hands on Stephen’s legs. He then gently slid down on the floor, using his hands to spread Stephen’s legs a bit further apart. The memory of the last time he was in this position with Stephen made his cock even harder. He also remembered the advice Stephen had given him that time and he figured that now was the perfect opportunity to show the master what a fast learner he was.

Continuing his trail of kisses, he moved down from the nipples to the bellybutton. He briefly thought about leaving a little bite mark, right above the groin, just a little love bite from Alan to Stephen, but he chose not to. It would be hard for Stephen to explain that one to his husband.

And then he decided that he didn’t care what Elliot thought. Stephen was with Alan now, not Elliot, and Alan felt spectacularly bitchy, all of a sudden, and something that almost resembled territorial, so he opened up the first button in Stephen’s pants, leaned down and gently bit the soft flesh, then sucking on it hard to make sure it would leave a mark.

Stephen gasped a very dirty word and Alan couldn’t help but giggle.

“You utter beast!”

“Oh, come on, you know you love me!”

It was said with a teasing grin, but the look he got in return completely wiped the smile off his face.

“I do! And I always will!”

Alan couldn’t think of a single thing to say to that. His heart was beating so loudly in his chest that he could barely hear himself think. So he decided to use body language. He gently kissed the spot he had bitten, almost apologetically, and went back to his task of removing Stephen’s clothes. Every bit of flesh exposed was thoroughly kissed, and when he had accomplished his mission, and Stephen was naked in front of him, he buried his nose in the thick bush and placed a kiss there, as well.

“You… are evil… Mr. Davies!”

“Love you too!” was Alan’s only reply, before taking Stephen’s hard dick in his mouth. He could really get used to this. Considering the fact that he was basically a beginner, he was really getting the hang of it, so to speak. Plus, having the legendary Stephen Fry writhing before his very eyes… Yeah, that was definitely something that Alan could get used to.

He really loved this man, loved everything about him, from the way he looked and the way he spoke to the way he tasted. It would never be anything more than this, though. After tonight, Alan would go home to his family, his wife and kids, and life would go back to the way it was before.

But he chose not to think about that. Suddenly, he had a moment of intense clarity and he looked up at his lover.

“Make love to me!”

It took a few seconds for Stephen to respond to that, and when he did, it wasn’t more than a:

“What?”

“I’m serious!” He kept on jerking the man’s dick while he spoke. “You’ve fucked me, twice, bent over a desk or on a bloody table on set… I want you to make love to me this time! On a bed!”

“Alan…”

Alan swooped down and took as much as he possibly could of Stephen’s dick in his mouth, turning whatever Stephen had been about to say into desperate ramblings, and he continued sucking for a few minutes, not stopping until he felt Stephen’s hands in his hair.

“Yes?” he asked, oh, so innocently.

“Bedroom!”

Alan simply licked his lips and, very carefully, got up from the floor. He looked at the image of debauchery; his beautiful Stephen, naked, dick hard, chest heaving, eyes mad with lust… It was breathtaking!

Smiling, he reached out his hand.

“You coming?”

He got a seriously filthy look in return that only made him grin. It wasn’t easy to stand, or walk, for that matter, when you’re as painfully hard as Alan was, and he briefly thought about just ignoring the bed and the love making in favor of just doing it, right here on the sofa, but he knew that it was just his dick talking. He wanted his ass properly rimmed and open for business before anything else happened. Lubed up and stretched on Stephen’s fingers… Oh, yeah, that’s what he wanted!

So, he told Stephen that! And Stephen actually growled at him. He growled! It suddenly dawned on Alan; the magnitude of what they were doing here. He might just be the first one to see Stephen act like that. Because he seriously doubted that Elliot could get such a reaction from his hubby. Stephen made Alan lose all control, yes, but it was becoming abundantly clear to Alan that he could do the same for Stephen.

They were so right for each other! And they were so wrong for each other!

A few years earlier! That would have been enough. Just a few years, and they could have had this.

He didn’t exactly run to the bedroom, but he did walk as fast as he could, dragging Stephen with him. Sure, he had been in this house hundreds of times, he had seen Stephen’s bedroom before, but this was the first time he’d been in that room, hoping to get laid. He was pulling his pants down before he even reached the bed and as soon as they were off, he got up on the bed, laying down on the soft covers, naked as the day he was born.

Looking over at Stephen, he could not help but notice the love bite he had given the other man bright red in the dimly lit room. Once again, that feeling of ownership, of possessiveness, came over him, with such a force that it surprised even him. ‘Mine!’ the thought burned into his brain. ‘Mine! No way am I letting go without a fight!’

He sat up as Stephen sat down on the bed next to him and their eyes met. This was different, on so many levels, they both felt that. It meant something this time! Alan gently kissed Stephen’s shoulder. He was so turned on right now; it felt like he could drill a hole through the wall with his dick. He was afraid he would explode as soon as Stephen touched him.

But Stephen kissed him, and he didn’t explode. He did lean back down on the bed, though, pulling Stephen down with him, and he moaned when Stephen suddenly pinched one of his nipples, but he didn’t explode. Not even when Stephen started kissing his neck did he explode.

He came pretty darn close to it, when Stephen moved down between his legs, put his big hands under Alan’s ass and lifted him up to start munching on his asshole.

Alan might or might not have cried out some really bad words at that moment, he wasn’t sure. It might also have been a groan that was supposed to be Stephen’s name. The only one who knew for sure was Stephen, and he wasn’t planning on telling anyone.  
Alan was quickly losing every bit of control he had ever had, a non-stop litany of groans and bad words leaving his mouth as Stephen fucked him with his tongue, so when Stephen told him to turn over, Alan moved as quickly as humanly possible, and then he started groaning again, as Stephen’s tongue was back, this time with a finger, coated in something that felt wet. ‘Lube’, his brain told him, amongst a bunch of gibberish that made no sense. He bit down on a pillow as a second, lubed up finger joined the first and he could have sworn that he heard Stephen said something. Alan was just about to ask ‘what’ (which, in all fairness, wouldn’t have been anything more than a ‘wha’) when Stephen’s fingers suddenly brushed by his prostate.

“Bloody HELL!” Alan slammed his hand against the headboard, as if needing something solid to hold on to. There was a distinct chuckle behind him and Alan wanted to tell the evil man to go fuck himself, but the only thing he could say was:

“Again!” There might also have been a ‘Please’ thrown in for good measure. His plea was met with another chuckle.

“Did we find a magic spot, Mr Davies?”

“…Fuck… you…”

“You want me to keep my fingers on the buzzer, Alan?”

Alan groaned out loud, burying his face even deeper into the pillow as he pushed his ass back, fucking himself on Stephen’s fingers. He would never, EVER, be able to hear those words again without getting hard. Damn that man and his voice! Damn him for making Alan fall the way he had… Damn, that felt so fucking good!

He cried out again as Stephen once more found his prostate. By the third time, Alan was sobbing. By the fourth, he was begging.

“Please… fuck, please, just fuck me, Stephen… please…”

Stephen leaned down and dragged his tongue all the way up Alan’s sweaty back to the tip of his ear, and bit him. By now, Alan was shaking all over, head buried deep in the pillow, ass moving frantically back and forth, his hard cock leaking so much pre-cum it was dripping down on the covers. He was getting increasingly frustrated. He wanted more! He wanted Stephen to fuck him! So why was Stephen denying him what he so desperately wanted?

“I’m not going to fuck you, Alan!” Stephen whispered in his ear and for a few, very confused seconds, Alan’s heart froze. And then, the voice was back, soothing him: “I’m going to make love to you!”

Something inside Alan broke. It might have been his heart. He nodded into the pillow.

“… yes… please, Stephen… yes…”

For a few minutes, he had actually forgotten about his own request.

There was no pushing this time when he was penetrated, no sudden moves that made his ass feel like it was on fire. This time, he felt Stephen’s hard cock slide inside him like it belonged there. And once he was fully inside, he stayed still for a moment, giving Alan time to adjust to him.

“… bloody hell, Stephen… nngh, feels so good… please…”

“Please what, darling?”

“Make love to me!”

It was completely different this time and Alan loved every single second of it. Stephen started out slow, gentle thrusts that didn’t increase until Alan specifically asked for it. Only then did he speed up, slamming himself in occasionally, making Alan groan even louder. And as soon as he noticed the telltale signs that Alan was getting too close to the edge of orgasm, he slowed down again, letting him catch his breath. Alan sure appreciated the fact that Stephen was such a talented mind reader. That was the only logical explanation the younger man could think of. He seemed to know exactly what Alan was thinking or feeling, reading his body like it was a bloody script for a film. Well, the man knew everything, it made sense that he would know how to make love to Alan Davies as well.

“Stephen… Tell me you love me!”

“You know I do, darling! So much!”

“I want you to say the words… please, Stephen, just tell me you love me…”

Stephen slowed down a bit again.

“Do you love me, Alan?”

“I do! I do, I love you so much it hurts!”

“I love you too! I have loved you for so many years, I can’t remember what it was like not loving you.”

Alan bit down hard on the pillow. This wasn’t working, he wanted to see his lover, wanted to look into his eyes when he said that.

“I want to see you!”

Stephen stopped and pulled out, waiting for Alan to lie on his back, before lifting him up, putting a cushion under his ass, and slid right back inside, Alan’s legs on his shoulders.

Alan knew right away that this was what he’d wanted. Being able to see Stephen’s face… his beautiful lover…

“This feels so…” He’d meant to say the word ‘good’ but what left his lips was “…right!” Because it did, it felt right, being here with Stephen like this. He would love this man for the rest of his life.

“Oh, Alan… My sweet darling boy…”

Ok, so he might have said something out loud again. No matter, he meant it. And then Stephen leaned down and kissed him, pressing his forehead against Alan’s.

“So will I!”

Alan’s vision was getting blurry. He blinked the tears away, wrapping his arms around Stephen, holding him down as he whispered:

“Make me cum, Stephen! Make me yours!”

It really didn’t take long. Stephen started pounding into him, quick, hard stabs that made Alan’s body jolt with every thrust. The only sound in the bedroom was their panting and the obscene slapping of skin hitting skin.

Alan tried to keep his eyes open for as long as possible, staring into Stephen’s loving gaze, but eventually, the pleasure and the intensity of it all simply became too much for him and when he felt Stephen’s hand on his neglected cock, jerking it with expert movements, he simply threw his head back and moaned, over and over, as the sensations kept on washing over him. He got louder as he grew closer and when he finally came, it was Stephen’s name he said, crying it out as his body shook and he shot his cum all over himself and Stephen’s hand.

He was still flying when Stephen came, but he could hear his own name being uttered, at least three times, desperate groans that were seared into his brain.

“Mine!”

Neither one of them knew who said it, but the answer came instantaneously:

“Yours!”

They stayed locked together for a while after, holding on to one another and they tried to breathe again. Alan was shaking, literally, after such a massive sensory overload. How was he supposed to go back to his old life after having tasted such sweet forbidden fruit? He loved Katie, loved her with all his heart, she was his wife, the mother of his children, but it was obvious by now that he needed something that Katie couldn’t give him.

He didn’t need men! It wasn’t that he suddenly woke up one day and had a cock-craving. He needed Stephen! Needed his touch, his lips, the feeling he got in his chest when Stephen looked at him, the way Stephen’s hands felt on his naked body.

He loved his wife… but he loved Stephen too and damn it, but that man made him burn!

“I love you!” he said after another couple of minutes of silence.

“I know, darling! I love you too! If circumstances were different…”

“Don’t! Don’t say anything just now, just hold me and… let me pretend for a few hours, ok?”

A small voice in his head asked him when, exactly, he had become such a girl. He wasn’t usually like this. But he had, on the other hand, never felt such a yearning before. He had never felt like his entire being was on fire. And he had never had such passionate sex with anyone. To have that; the passion, the burning, the touching, and then have it being ripped away, like an expensive present you had to return because there was no way you could actually afford it, no matter how badly you wanted it… It broke his heart!  
Bloody hell, he was a grown man, if he wanted to cry over losing Stephen, then it was his bloody right to do so.

If Stephen saw him cry he didn’t say anything. He laid down next to Alan, pulling him close to his chest.

“It’s alright, darling… Everything will be alright!”

And when Stephen said it, Alan believed it!

\----

It was in the middle of the night when he woke up. It took him a few seconds to recognize his surroundings and remember where he was and why he was there. And when he turned his head slightly to the right, he saw Stephen lying next to him, fast asleep.  
For a moment, he stayed still, watching his lover sleep, not wanting anything to ruin things. But he knew he had to leave. Every cell in his body was screaming at him to stay in bed with this wonderful man, and damn the consequences, but his head knew what had to be done.

Slowly, as to not wake up his sleeping love, he left the bed and started looking for his clothes. Sneaking around made that whole ‘cheating’-thing all the more real and he felt heartsick, thinking about what would happen if Katie found out. And then he turned around and looked at the sleeping man in the bed and wanted nothing more than to run back to him.

He didn’t. Instead, he got dressed as quietly as possible and sneaked out, holding his breath until he was sitting behind the steering wheel and the motor was running.

He hated this! He absolutely hated it! He gripped the steering wheel tightly, holding on until his knuckles turned white, and then he stepped on the gas, heading for home, without looking back.

He didn’t need to know that the lights were on and that someone was watching him from the window.


	5. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just couldn't leave them on such a sad note, so I made this.

Alas was getting frustrated. Two months! Two months he’d had to live without! Two bloody months without that burning touch that he craved so badly. Two whole months, without his lover’s lips wrapped around his cock, or the sound of his voice in Alan’s ear, or the feeling of his hard dick in Alan’s ass. Or his mouth, for that matter; fuck, he missed sucking that big, fat dick, listening to the gasps and moans of his beautiful lover.

Two bloody months!

He’d had fun at first, those first two weeks or so, cranking up the flirting to the max, doing his outmost to break Stephen during the show. The audience loved it, of course, which made the producers love it as well. And Stephen had laughed and Alan’s heart had been thumping away so rapidly that it hurt. Maybe…. Just maybe…

But two weeks turned into four and then six, and Stephen still flat out refused to give him even the slightest inclination that he wanted anything more. And it was getting on Alan’s nerves. He wasn’t used to this! And it was becoming increasingly difficult to hide things from his wife.

Katie must know something was up, she had to at the very least suspect something. He was a good actor; he could play the devoted husband if he wanted. And he was devoted to her, he loved her… But he wasn’t faithful! He knew that. He loved two people at the same time, that wasn’t faithful. He had locked the door to his dressing room and finger-fucked himself to orgasm, whispering Stephen’s name as he came all over his hand… That wasn’t faithful! Wanting to get screwed by another man… Yeah, that wasn’t particularly faithful.

But he couldn’t help the way he felt! He couldn’t help it, if Stephen came to him in his dreams, loving him, using him, making him beg and moan and scream.

But in the real world, things were different. Stephen acted as though nothing had ever happened between them. And even that made Alan want him. Fucking himself with his fingers (and a dildo he bought online) was, although quite satisfying, not nearly the same as getting the real thing.

So yeah, after two months, Alan Davies was becoming seriously frustrated.

And one day, he simply decided that enough was enough. If he wanted things to happen, he would have to man up and take matters into his own hands.

He didn’t really have a plan; he just had an idea of what he had to do to get what he wanted. All he had to do was to wait for the right moment. And, as luck would have it, that moment occurred that same day, not two hours later. Using the fact that Stephen always stayed behind after the show to talk to the guests, he quickly excused himself and practically ran all the way to Stephen’s dressing room, sneaked inside and closed the door quietly behind him.

All he had to do now; was to find a good place to hide, and then… And then, a bolt of lightning struck. Of course! Why didn’t he think about that before?  
He removed all his clothes and went to turn on the shower. Oh, this was his most perfect plan ever. He even started humming to himself as he stepped under the running water to see if it was warm enough.

But the minutes came and went and there was no sign of Stephen. Alan kept himself busy by washing his hair and thinking about what might happen when Stephen did show up. He would be surprised, of course, and Alan would simply drop to his knees and start sucking that big cock… Stephen would make some strangled noise, deep in his throat and he would grow bigger in Alan’s mouth.

Alan slowly started stroking his dick as he pictured it all in his head. Stephen’s hands would be in his hair, holding him still… Alan would probably gag if he tried to take it all, but he sure as fuck was gonna try, and Stephen would fuck his mouth, moaning his name and just as he was about to cum, he would make Alan stand up and then, Stephen would fuck him, right there in the shower.

Alan groaned as he pushed two fingers inside his hole, moving them in and out as he jerked his dick. Fuck, he needed Stephen to fuck him, he needed the real thing, he needed it so bad he could taste it.

“Fuck… Stephen, please…”

“Yes, darling?”

Alan actually yelped. He had been so lost in his fantasy that he never even noticed the door opening.

Stephen looked vaguely amused and Alan’s brain tried desperately to remember some part of the plan, but he had been caught completely off guard and he still hadn’t removed his fingers from his ass, so he couldn’t think of a single thing to say. He knew what he wanted, what he’d been wanting every day for the past two months, but he couldn’t speak.

Stephen shut the door behind him, locking it.

“Don’t stop on my account, darling! Go on!”

A part of Alan wanted to die from embarrassment, having been caught like this in such a compromising position. He wanted to growl, it felt like this situation called for a growl, but he could only manage a low moan. Because there was another part of him, significantly larger, that felt a secret thrill at having Stephen watch him get off.

Slowly, tentatively, he moved his fingers a bit. Oh yeah, that felt really, really good. He started jerking his dick again, closing his eyes and leaned his head against the wall.

He could distinctly hear Stephen’s ragged breath and the knowledge that he was actually getting the mighty QI Master aroused, just by touching himself, well that went straight to Alan’s head.

“So… what are you doing in my shower, Alan?”

Alan tried desperately to remember the excuse he had planned on using before. It was something about his own shower being broken and… something about being really dirty. But in the end, he said:

“… missed you...”

“Well, that’s… really quite interesting… considering the fact that you left in the middle of the night, without even saying goodbye.”

Alan knew that Stephen was only partly messing with him, and he wanted so badly to say something about that, to apologize, to say… anything, really, but when he opened his eyes and looked over at the other man, all he could see was his beautiful lover, and the very big bulge in his pants and the fact that Stephen was taking his clothes off and Alan’s brain stopped working with him. Encouraged by the groan he heard, he added another finger, biting his lip hard as he did to keep from making too much noise.

“… please… Stephen… don’t make me beg…”

“What would you have done if I’d had company? Would you have let me in anyway? To fuck that sweet ass in front of them? Are you that hungry for it?”

He was! He was shaking by now, his hand moving rapidly over his dick and then, freaking finally, Stephen got in the shower with him, pressed up against him.

“Do you love me, Alan?”

“Oh, god… Yes! I do, I love you, so much, Stephen, please… I’ve missed you… missed this…”

“Easy, darling, easy… that’s it, slow down…”

Slowing down, Alan thought, sure as fuck was a lot easier said than done, but he did it anyway. Stephen gently took hold of Alan’s wrist and helped his fingers out with a little tug.

“My turn!” he said, biting Alan’s earlobe, hard enough to leave a mark and Alan just about came, right then and there. ‘Yes’, he thought, ‘oh, fuck, yeah.’ There was a slight possibility that he had also said it out loud; he seemed to have a talent for blurting things out when he was naked with Stephen.

“You ready?”

It was a seriously dumb question, since Alan had been ready and waiting for two bloody months, but he nodded anyway, leaning forward a bit more to brace himself. The water was getting colder, so he turned it off. He had Stephen with him again, and Stephen was touching him again, and Alan’s body was burning once more. Just having the man’s hands on him was enough to send him spiraling towards the abyss.

He wouldn’t last long!

There was no room for foreplay, they both knew that, and Stephen wasted no time at all. As soon as Alan had assumed the position, he felt the blunt head of Stephen’s dick being pushed inside. He groaned, really loud, as he was being penetrated, because holy FUCK, it felt so good. And it felt a hundred times better than that dildo at home. This was what he wanted; Stephen’s hands on his hips, hard enough to bruise, Stephen’s lips at the back of his neck and oh, that big, fat dick…

He had missed this!

And by the sound of it, so had Stephen. And wasn’t that ironic? They had both missed each other, both thinking that the other one hadn’t. None of that mattered now. They were together, Stephen was screwing his brains out and Alan had a feeling that he was babbling again. No way would he be able to last. Not after two months!

He was right! Not four minutes later, Alan came screaming, his body trembling as he climaxed. His entire brain exploded into atoms and the words ‘thank you’ and ‘love you’ came tumbling over his lips. His legs were quickly turning into liquid jelly under him and he wanted nothing more than to sink down and just enjoy the euphoria.

Life made sense again!

That’s when he noticed that Stephen was still hard. And Alan didn’t even give himself time to think, he turned around, went down on his knees, like he had originally planned, grabbed Stephen’s ass to pull him closer and then, he swooped in, wrapping his lips tightly around that big dick and sucked it hard.

Stephen was moaning his name in a way that made Alan’s exhausted penis actually twitch in interest and Alan decided that it was the most erotic sound he had ever heard. He shoved his nails into Stephen’s ass and kept on sucking, loving each and every noise that Stephen made.

“Alan… careful, darling, I’m… getting close…”

Oh, he’d heard the warning, loud and clear. He just didn’t care! His lover was about to cum and there was no way that Alan would let go now. That would be inconsiderate of him and besides… He wanted it all!

Stephen managed one more grunted warning before he came, the throbbing dick in Alan’s mouth shooting out spurts of sticky cum. Alan was caught slightly off guard and gagged for a few seconds, but he quickly recuperated, breathing through his nose as he swallowed, almost instinctively. He felt a surge of pride at himself, but also a sensational rush of power that made him lightheaded.

This was the best thing that had ever happened to him.

They didn’t speak for a while, waiting for their heartbeats to slow down and their breathing to return to normal. Alan got out of the shower on wobbly legs and started looking for his clothes. Reality was setting in and with it came the cold hard truth of what he had done.

He was officially having an affair with another man behind his wife’s back. Because, he figured, it was safe to say that he would be coming back for more. There would be a next time. And it wouldn’t be after two months of pining, either. Stephen had a piece of his heart, no way would he be able to stay away after this.

“Darling, we do need to talk about this!”

“No, we don’t! There’s nothing to talk about, Stephen, we’re doing this! For as long as it takes! Because we need this! I love you, Stephen, and that’s the truth! You make me burn! And you love me too and I think it’s safe to say that there is something between us that isn’t going away any time soon. So we’re gonna do this, no matter what.” He took a deep breath and turned to face his lover. “You’re a part of me, you’re in my blood… Literally”, he added with a smirk, feeling that rush again, “and I don’t want to lose what we have, and neither do you. So unless you have a better idea, this is how it’s gonna be. You and me! Together! In secret!”

“It won’t work, darling!”

“We’ll make it work!” Alan came closer, looking up at the man he loved. “Together!”

Stephen kissed him then, with surprising passion, and Alan quickly wrapped his arms around Stephen and kissed him back.

They could make this work! Together!


End file.
